Bullet technology falls into two general categories: (1) lethal bullets and projectiles launched at high velocity, typically greater than 300 meters-per-second, usually consisting of metallic materials, and (2) less-than-lethal bullets and projectiles launched at low velocity, typically less than 150 meters-per-second, usually consisting of non-metallic materials. Bullet design maximizes the desired effects within a specific category, thus precluding applicability to the other. The distinction between lethal and less-than-lethal bullets creates severe deficiencies in two respects. First, less-than-lethal bullets are typically incompatible with weapons designed to fire lethal ammunition. Second, single-purpose lethal and less-than-lethal bullets impose a fixed level of response on the user irrespective of the threat or situation.
Lethal bullets achieve the desired effect by penetration of the opponent thus creating a primary cavity of destroyed human tissue and a secondary volume of disrupted human tissue. The extent of destroyed and disrupted human tissue is optimized through a combination of bullet velocity, material, and design. Non-metallic bullets have been occasionally invented and used to achieve lethal effects. Typically, plastic bullets are inherently limited in terms of penetration capability thus yielding a small volume of destroyed human tissue, a small volume of disrupted human tissue, or both.
McArthur U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,237, 1993 teaches a plastic bullet composed of the plastic polytetrafluoroethylene (sold under the tradename "Teflon" by DuPont) which produces large volumes of destroyed and disrupted human tissue by projecting a small mass of plastic at high velocity. The combination of low bullet mass and design provides for limited aerostability. This concept is designed to optimize lethality by trading off a portion of the bullet's limited penetration capability for increased tissue damage. The exclusive use of plastic precludes the disorientation effectiveness (i.e., shock effect) of this low mass bullet.
LeBlanc U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,325, 1995 teaches a projectile consisting of a metal jacket with a core of thermoplastic and lead shot. The projectile expands on impact with a soft material, yet is capable of penetrating hard material. This application of a lead core surrounded by a copper jacket limits its utility to lethal effects. The dual-purpose bullet avoids the lethality associated with the application of a metal core by surrounding the pressed powder with a thermoplastic jacket.
Bilsbury U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,311, 1975 teaches a combination of a plastic bullet with an incendiary material so as to create an armor piercing bullet which utilizes a plastic jacket which ruptures on impact enabling a metal penetrator to pierce the target. This invention is distinguished from the dual-purpose bullet in that the plastic jacket in the former invention is not required for penetration. The dual-purpose bullet employs the plastic body and pressed powder core to act in conjunction to provide the lethal effects of tissue destruction and disruption.
Less-than-lethal ammunition achieves the desired effect by disorienting the opponent. This effect is achieved by inducing a non-penetrating, shock event that propagates into the area surrounding the impact. Human tissue destruction is avoided. Human tissue disruption is minimized. Generally, less-than-lethal ammunition reduces mortality by decreasing projectile density, decreasing material strength, decreasing velocity, and increasing projectile diameter.
One such shock effects projectile is contained in Greenlees U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,662, 1976. The projectile is fired from a conventional shotgun comprising a pliant body of flexible arms after exiting the gun muzzle. The increased impact area prevents penetration of the projectile into the target. The projectile is limited in that the flexible arms are incompatible with the high-velocity launch, the flight dynamics, and the penetration required of lethal rounds.
A second shock-effects projectile is described in Carbone U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,439, 1994. The projectile consists of successive cylindrical slugs which are launched and provide multiple impacts on the target. This concept is limited in that its dispersed nature eliminates the focused mass required for lethal penetration and human tissue destruction.
As is apparent from the inventions above, none provide a single round which possesses the penetration capacity for lethality, the non-penetration capability for less-than-lethal impacts coupled with an effective disorientation feature, and the flight stability required of lethal bullets for engaging targets at extended ranges.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide a bullet that:
A. Provides a single bullet design with lethal capability when fired at high velocity and less-than-lethal capability when fired at low velocity. PA1 B. Provides a lethal capability through the combined response of a plastic body and a pressed powder core. PA1 C. Provides a less-than-lethal capability producing disorientation and a nuisance effect through the combined response of a pressed powder core and a softened plastic body. PA1 D. Provides flight stability through the combination of projectile shape, weight, and flutes which is compatible with both lethal and less-than-lethal modes of operation.